Digital printing is a printing technique commonly used in the printing industry, as it allows for on-demand printing, short turn-around, and even a modification of the image (variable data) with each impression. Some of the techniques developed for printing on a surface of a three-dimensional object are described hereinbelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,847 relates to a printing apparatus adapted for printing on a printing surface of a three-dimensional object. The apparatus comprises an inkjet printhead having a plurality of nozzles, and being operative to effect relative movement of the printhead and the object, during printing, with a rotational component about an axis of rotation and with a linear component, in which the linear component is at least partially in a direction substantially parallel with the axis of rotation and wherein the nozzle pitch of the printhead is greater than the grid pitch to be printed onto the printing surface in the nozzle row direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,357 relates to a digitally controlled can printing apparatus for printing on circular two-piece cans, the apparatus including digital print-heads for printing an image on the cans and drives for transporting and rotating the cans in front of the print-heads in registered alignment.
US Patent Application No. 2010/0295885 describes an ink jet printer for printing on a cylindrical object using printheads positioned above a line of travel and a carriage assembly configured to hold the object axially aligned along the line of travel and to position the object relative to the printheads, and rotate it relative to the printheads. A curing device located along the line of travel is used to emit energy suitable to cure the deposited fluid.